1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to filling voids in bones. More particularly, the present invention relates to orthopaedic implants having a porous metal portion and bone cement portion for filling voids in bones, and methods for using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bone voids may result for a number of reasons. For example, joint injuries or disease may result in the formation of defects and voids in a bone. Additionally, many orthopaedic surgical procedures require drilling into bone, thereby creating bone voids. Further, the locations at which bone voids occur, and the size of bone voids, are patient specific. Thus, the use of standard implants for filling bone voids may not be possible.